


Do You Remember?

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, anyway hope u like it, comments r good!!, forgot about that one, im bad at tagging this is literally the first thing ive ever posted on here, oh uh, ok please dont hate me, ok so this is really depressing, rambling in tags, sorta maybe???, this is sort of a free verse poem idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas remembers Newt in his final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is the first thing i've posted on ao3 and the first thing ive posted in a very long time anywhere so i hope it's not too horrible!! there are a lot of triggers in this so basically if you're not sure you probably shouldn't read it

Newt,

 

Do you remember?  
That night I found you  
Sleepy eyes wet cheeks red wrists  
We cried together that night   
You cried because you were alone  
I cried because you thought you were alone  
I tried to tell you I love you.

 

 

Do you remember?  
I held you close  
Your body shook with sobs  
I wiped your eyes I cleaned your cuts  
I promised you that you were  
Safe  
In my arms that night  
I hoped you believed me.

 

 

Do you remember?  
Our first kiss   
Stars in your eyes  
Constellations on your lips  
Galaxies on your tongue  
The entire universe  
Hidden inside your skin  
Scars like black holes  
Ripping you apart  
I'd help fix you if I could.

 

 

Do you remember?   
We escaped the Maze  
Together  
We survived the Scorch  
Together  
We're not together any more.

Because I fucked up  
You trusted me and I failed you

 

 

Do you remember?  
I once promised to keep you safe  
I once promised to keep you alive  
I once promised  
That I would do anything  
For you. And I did

 

 

Do you remember?  
I did what you asked  
I stood in front of you  
As you laid your soul open for me to see  
And when you finished  
I put a gun to your head.

I pulled the trigger.

I killed you.

 

 

Do you remember?  
I promised you  
That you'd never be alone as long as I lived  
I didn't prepare for this, but  
I won't let you be alone in death

 

 

Do you remember?  
I kept the gun that killed you.   
I'll see you soon  
Wherever you are

I will be there too.


End file.
